pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1813 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Robert Southey becomes Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom after Sir Walter Scott's refusal. * April 20 - Lord Byron and Thomas Moore visit Leigh Hunt in the Surrey Gaol. * April 23 - Byron takes Leigh Hunt some books to help with his composition of Francesca da Rimini. Works published United Kingdom painted by Eugène Delacroix (1827)]] , published this year]] * William Lisle Bowles, ''The Missionary, published anonymouslyCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Lord Byron: ** The Bride of Abydos: A Turkish tale published in early December and within the month sells 6,000 copies, making Byron sought-after in the London literary scene as he receives invitations daily ** The Giaour: A fragment of a Turkish tale ** Waltz, published under the pen name "Horace Hornem Esq." * Allan Cunningham, Songs * Thomas John Dibdin, A Metrical History of England * James Hogg, The Queen's Wake * Mary Russell Mitford, Narrative Poems on the Female Character * James Montgomery, The World Before the Flood * Thomas Moore, writing as "Thomas Brown, the younger", Intercepted Letters; or, The Twopenny Post-Bag, several editions this year * Sir Walter Scott: ** Rokeby, five editions this year; inspired Jokeby, an anonymous parody by John Roby, also published this year ** The Bridal of Triermain; or, The Vale of St. John * Percy Bysshe Shelley, Queen Mab * Horatio Smith and James Smith, Horace in London, mostly by James Smith United States * Washington Allston, The Sylphs of the Seasons, with Other Poems, "First American from the London edition" Boston; Cambridge: Published by Cummings and Hilliard; Hilliard & Metcalf, American living in and published in the United Kingdom;Web page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009Carruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993 sentimental and satirical poems; written while the author was a student at Harvard and published during his convalescence; the book was praised by William Wordsworth and Robert SoutheyBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Edwin Clifford Holland, Odes, Naval Songs, and Other Occasional Poems * William Kilty, attributed, The Vision of Don Croker''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * James Kirke Paulding, The Lay of the Scottish Fiddle: A Tale of Havre de Grace, Supposed to Be Written by Walter Scott, Esq., a long poem and verse parody of the romantic poetry of Sir Walter Scott, particularly Scott's Lay of the Last Minstrel; Paulding's work condemns the British invasion of Chesapeake Bay in the War of 1812 and is strongly criticized in the London Quarterly * George Watterston, The Scenes of Youth Other * Cristóbal de Beña, Spanish poet published in the United Kingdom: ** Fábulas políticas ("Political Fables")"BEÑA, Cristóbal de", article, pp 185-186, Bleiberg, Germán, Dictionary of the literature of the Iberian peninsula, Volume 1, as retrieved from Google Books on September 6, 2011 ** La lira de la libertad ("Liberty's Lyre"), London: M'Dowall Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 23 – Charles Harpur (died 1868), Australian * William Edmondstone Aytoun, Scots * Charles Timothy Brooks, American * Christopher Pearse Cranch, American * Epes Sargent, American * Jones Very, American Deaths '', by Thomas Phillips, painted this year]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 20 - Christoph Martin Wieland (born 1733), German poet, translator and editor * Henrietta Battier * Jane Cave * Henry James Pye See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Timeline of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year